


A Study In Shipping

by Born2read



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2read/pseuds/Born2read
Summary: The evolution of Derek and Casey's relationship as seen through the lens of one Psychology Grad Student live-tweeting her observations. Let the shipping begin.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 83
Kudos: 54
Collections: Look What Discord Made Me Do





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utter nonsense. Thanks for reading.

**Margo Brown**

@margorita

_A graduate student studying for a Master’s in Psychology. Mostly, I tell stories about things my students do. I will not be providing additional information for you to figure out who these people are._

**210** Following **1.3K** Followers

* * *

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Welcome back to me live-tweeting about my students. This semester is sure to be a journey between the guy who just walked in picking his nose, and two very strong personalities currently bickering. Seems like they know each other. Welcome back to school 08:24 AM - 1 Sep 2020  13  102 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Update: The strong personalities have postponed start of class by 15 mins b/c even Prof K was sucked in by their arguing. They definitely know each other, b/c there were some inside jabs. He (Hockey Fan) keeps calling her (Blue Eyes) princess. This is a lot for a morning class. 8:45 AM - 1 Sep 2020  52  319 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Hockey Fan (HF): psst, let me share ur textbook. I havent got mine yet. Blue Eyes (BE): how do you not have it yet? I ordered everything online for you. All u had to do was hit submit! HF: I forgot. BE: FOR THE LOVE OF... Spoiler: she shared the book. If they arent dating yet... 9:02 AM - 1 Sep 2020  90  1003 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
HF spent the entire class pestering BE, but the look of LONGING when she left the classroom. I haven't seen pining like that since Helga longed after Arnold. It’s going to be a strange semester. 9:48 AM - 1 Sep 2020  33  852 


	2. Mating Ritual

**Margo Brown**

@margorita

_A graduate student studying for a Master’s in Psychology. Mostly, I tell stories about things my students do. I will not be providing additional information for you to figure out who these people are._

**210** Following **1.4K** Followers

* * *

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
The mating ritual begins... I have a feeling I've missed some of it b/c they were bickering when walked in. BE: --show up at my dorm in the middle of the night, HF (she actually called him by his name here, emphasis on the second syllable) (1/) 8:34 AM - 3 Sep 2020  0  15 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
HF: are u saying u werent happy to see me? BE: that is SO not the point. You were drunk. HF: *seeming very pleased about this* I was, yeah. And? It's college! Live a little, BE (here he uses a very endearing nickname. (2/) 08:34 AM - 3 Sep 2020  0  45 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
HF: I wasnt the only visitor, I noticed BE: I dont see how thats any of ur business. HF: seems pretty hypocritical of you to chastise me for showing up in the middle of the night because you need your "beauty sleep"-- BE: I need eight hours, HF! HF: --when uve got another visitor (3/) 08:35 AM - 3 Sep 2020  0  53 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
BE: omg he wasnt even there for me. He was visiting L (her roommate, Im assuming) HF: He was paying a lot more attention to u I think And then they had to stop because class started, but there were several meaningful looks in this conversation. (4/4) 08:36 AM - 3 Sep 2020  2  98 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
HF definitely checked out her ass as they left class and Nose Picker was at it again, the ENTIRE class. Who has this many boogers? 09:48 AM - 3 Sep 2020  0  74 

* * *

**Edwin Venturi**

@edweirdo

_Magician and entrepreneur, I am a man of many talents._

**314** Following **13** Followers

* * *

Edwin Venturi  
@edweirdo   
@savetheearththis sounds like someone we know lolol RT @margoritaThe mating ritual begins... I have a feeling I've missed some of it b/c they were bickering when walked in. BE: --show up at my dorm in the middle of the night, HF (she actually called him by his name here, emphasis on the second syllable) (1/) 10:49 PM - 4 Sep 2020  0  1 


	3. Let Your Freak Flag Fly

**Margo Brown**

@margorita

_A graduate student studying for a Master’s in Psychology. Mostly, I tell stories about things my students do. I will not be providing additional information for you to figure out who these people are._

**211** Following **1.4K** Followers

* * *

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
To all those asking, yes HF and BE are VERY attractive. They could star in a TV show, and I wouldn’t be surprised. Going to answer a few other questions, since people are so curious. 03:54 PM - 4 Sep 2020  2  900 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Going forward Hockey Fan will be D and Blue Eyes will be C, for ease. Confirmed that no, they are not dating. I think they'd both very much like to. They came to school from the same place. I get the feeling he followed her here. She had the opportunity to dance pro. 03:54 PM - 4 Sep 2020  35  330 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
No, I haven’t found out WHY they aren’t dating when they clearly want to. D is very aware of the girls/guys flirting with him. C is also aware of people flirting with him. Her fingers grip her pen a little tighter every time it happens. 03:55 PM - 4 Sep 2020  THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL MAKE UP THE NUMBER OF RETWEETS  THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL MAKE UP THE NUMBER OF LIKES 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
No, I would not date either of them because that would be incredibly inappropriate. Please stop sending me those questions. ... ... ... Also, highkey I really want to see them end up together. But mostly the first reason. 03:56 PM - 4 Sep 2020  99  567 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
D and C walked into class this morning arguing about an agreement they have regarding a shared car???? The plot thickens. 08:22 AM - 8 Sep 2020  1243  3333 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Have learned that D and C are stepsiblings, and somehow I ship them more? Managed to have a conversation with them toward the end of the class which was HIGHLY entertaining. I want to be friends with them, so I can always listen to them argue. (1/) 09:50 AM - 8 Sep 2020  45  870 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
They met when they were 15. D has two siblings; C has 1; they have one shared. There were lots of exchanged glances during this conversation. Think this is why they are so reluctant to be together. I say, let your freak flag fly! (not that there's anything freakish about it) (2/2) 09:51 AM - 8 Sep 2020  967  412 


	4. Get a Room

**Margo Brown**

@margorita

_A graduate student studying for a Master’s in Psychology. Mostly, I tell stories about things my students do. I will not be providing additional information for you to figure out who these people are._

**211** Following **1.4K** Followers

* * *

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
We had a pop quiz today; it’s been mostly silent! RT @originalusernamehere no update today? did they murder eachother? 11:00 AM - 10 Sep 2020  3  34 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
no I dont they seem to really respect each other, and their arguments are rooted in a playfulness that I could probably never capture in 280 characters. I do think that a lot of their comments are in jest and to cover deeper feelings. but what do I know??? RT @singhmeasong you don’t think this is an unhealthy relationship dynamic with all the arguing? 11:02 AM - 10 Sep 2020  312  9354 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
sorry, I keep this information private for both myself and the students I tweet about. Brown is not my last name. RT @edweirdo what uni is this at? 11:02 AM - 10 Sep 2020  9  503 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
Wow. Ive gotten so many comments and questions about this particular couple! They are more fascinating to watch than I could tweet about. When they argue, its like the rest of the world fades away and they forget other people exist. 07:52 AM - 10 Sep 2020  25  456 

Margo Brown  
@margorita   
lolol the student behind C&D muttered "Just get a room already" C immediately turned very pink and sank down into her chair. D winked at the girl and asked if she wanted to watch. Was immediately reprimanded by an even redder C. 09:03 AM - 10 Sep 2020  989  2500 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Texas was under snow and had my niece and nephews staying with us for the power, so it was a very hectic time. If you were reading these tweets, what information would you want about C and D? What would you submit to Margo?


End file.
